


Red

by adr3stia



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Enjolras and Cosette Fauchelevent are Siblings, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adr3stia/pseuds/adr3stia
Summary: Enjolras makes the most out of an unwanted gift, and Grantaire is really not as calm as he seems.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heylookitsr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylookitsr/gifts).



> Hi!  
> If you've read my other works, you're probably thinking "ale, what is this, it's short and fluffy and there's no plot nor angst what's going on?"  
> Truthfully, it's 3:30 am and this is a self-indulgent one-shot I wrote in two hours. I have zero regrets.

Enjolras was known for always saving up as much money as he could.

Despite coming from a somewhat wealthy family, he had made it a point of getting by solely on his savings, which inevitably entailed rarely ever splurging on anything that wasn't strictly necessary.

There had been one single exception to that rule, and that was the little Valentino shopping bag sitting on his desk.

His parents had sent him some money as a birthday gift, and, since his birthday was in October, as an early Christmas present. He had reluctantly accepted both.

"I just hate accepting things from them, Ferre. It's a principles thing. I can't stand to owe them even more." He said at their next meeting, during which everyone had seen he was on edge.

Combeferre sighed. "I get it, trust me."

"You could give the money to charity?" Suggested Jehan, placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Or just move it to our fund, we can make t-shirts that flaunt that Republicans funded us." Added Courfeyrac with a shrug.

Enjolras snorted. "They'd see where the money is being transitioned to and they'd just send more."

"Then spend it."

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "That's the point, Grantaire. I don't want to."

Grantaire shook his head. "I didn't finish." He grinned. "Spend it on something you know they'd hate."

Enjolras considered it for a second. "You're a genius, Grantaire."

He laughed and took a sip of his drink. "So I'm told."

"What should I buy, though?"

"Something pretty for yourself, please. You've earned it." Feuilly sighed, eliciting an eye roll from Enjolras.

"You know my policy."

"Exactly, chief. You deserve to treat yourself every once in a while." Added Bahorel.

"I don't even know what I could buy."

"What's one thing they forbade you from doing when you lived with them?" Bossuet said.

Enjolras considered it for a few moments before an unpleasant memory sent chills down his spine.

"Make-up."

Cosette's sharp intake of breath was audible. "Are you sure that's wise, Enj?"

He shrugged. "It's not like they'd know."

"I'm not talking about how they would feel about it. I'm talking about how you could react."

"Enj, is everything alright?" Joly asked, a concerned expression on his face. Enjolras shrugged in an attempt at nonchalance, but he stared at his hands as he spoke.

"One time, they caught me trying on Cosette's blush. You can imagine how that went." He quickly dismissed everyone's reactions of pity and spoke again, this time with a glint in his eyes.

"So, who's going shopping with me?"

Cosette, Combeferre, and Feuilly had volunteered, and they had left the store with a giddy smile that mirrored Enjolras' as he stared mesmerized at the small paper bag in his hand, eager to open it for their Christmas party.

When the time came, Enjolras' hands were shaking as they set on the small brush, but, after numerous tries, he reached a result that was satisfactorily enough. His mouth curled in an excited smile as his hand brushed against the piece de resistance still sitting in the bag.

He took a deep breath.

* * *

The whole room thrummed with excitement as Combeferre buzzed Enjolras inside the flat.

"I can't wait." Jehan squealed.

"This is very important for him," Combeferre said for what felt like the millionth time that night. "Everyone is asked to behave."

"Yes, Dad, we'll behave." Said Bahorel, snorting.

A knock on the door startled them all. Combeferre smiled impossibly bright as he let Enjolras in, and the whole room erupted in cheers and whistles of appreciation.

Enjolras had applied the faintest tone of bronze eyeshadow and a light layer of mascara, resulting in the blue of his eyes popping up, even in the dimmed room. Although, what was truly exciting was the bright red accentuating his plump lips, which couldn't seem to straighten from how he was smiling.

Enjolras noted, with a certain joy, how everyone had made some appreciative comment on his look and skill, congratulating him for having claimed back this last wrong from his family. Everyone, but Grantaire.

Grantaire had been jumping from conversation to conversation and from drink to drink without uttering a single word to him. Despite this, Enjolras could feel his gaze following his every movement.

About two hours in, he was starting to grow tired of it.

As soon as he saw Grantaire retreat to the kitchen for another beer, he wordlessly followed, leaning on the door with a stern expression on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

Grantaire eyed him from the side as he rummaged through the fridge. "Anything I can help you with, angel?"

"You tell me."

He furrowed his brow and straightened up, staring at him. "Care to elaborate?"

Enjolras took a deep breath. "You seem to have something sitting on the tip of your tongue. Do you have a problem, Grantaire?"

He rolled his eyes at the man's blank expression. "You know, make-up is genderless. There is no reason why I shouldn't wear lipstick, in a private setting, even-"

"Are you going to shut up on your own, or should I do it for you?"

Enjolras' eyebrows shot up as an embarrassing flush followed their upwards motion. "Are you fucking serious? Just who the _fuck_ do you think you are-"

He was interrupted by Grantaire rolling his eyes and surging forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. After a few moments, Grantaire pulled back, his hand still cupping Enjolras' jaw as he murmured against his lips.

"Please tell me this is okay and that I can do this again."

Enjolras merely threw his arms around Grantaire's neck, tangling his fingers in his hair and pulling him impossibly closer.

"See?" Grantaire said when they pulled back for air. "I knew your mouth could do more than lecturing me for things I don't even believe in."

"I hate you so much right now."

"You don't. I know it."

"You smudged my lipstick. Do you have any idea how hard it is to put on lipstick?"

Grantaire began lightly nibbling at Enjolras' jaw. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to watch you wear lipstick and not being able to jump you?"

Enjolras hoisted himself up on the kitchen counter, baring his neck to let Grantaire resume his ministrations and burying his hands in his dark curls. "Ten minutes, Taire. That's how long it took. Ten fucking minutes."

"Give me just as long, and the lipstick is completely gone."

Enjolras chuckled breathily. "Just kiss me again."

And Grantaire did, again and again, until they barely could hear the mixture of loud cheers and protests coming from the living room, and they completely ignored how Eponine had quietly slid into the kitchen, placing Enjolras' lipstick on the table and stealing Grantaire's long forgotten beer. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the result of a very beautiful conversation between me and my bestie.   
> See you soon with a long ass one-shot that is taking me forever to write, but that is thankfully almost done.  
> Bye and goodnight to me!


End file.
